


Cool Steel

by flowerofsin



Category: Watchmen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie shows Nelson a way of having fun with weapons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Steel

Nelson watched the Comedian from his position on the floor. The handcuffs chaffed at his wrists as he strained against them, anxious and expectant as he kneeled a distance away. It was funny how things worked out sometimes, each recognizing a compliment in the other until the pair was meeting furtively in various places, this time a hotel room. Blake gazed down at him with a smirk as he leaned against the wall languidly polishing his gun. The silver metal glinted in the overhead light. Nelson's eyes were drawn to the motion of Blake's hand, fingers working the cloth back and forth along the barrel. The movements Blake made called a different act to Nelson's mind. He thought of taking the man's thick cock into his mouth, silky skin against his tongue.

"You keep looking at me with that mouth of yours hanging open," the Comedian said, his smirk blooming into a face-splitting grin. "Maybe I should give you something to keep it busy."

Blake's steps were slow and deliberate as he pushed off from the wall to saunter toward where Gardner knelt. The gun was held securely in the hand that hung at his side. Nelson gazed upward as Blake stopped inches before him, his eyes glinting darkly. Suddenly, the Comedian's free hand darted out to fist in blond hair, tugging Nelson's head to the side by it. Gardner hissed as much at that as at the sensation of cool metal sliding down his cheek. Soon, the weapon was trailing slowly across his lower lip before the Comedian pressed it forward to enter his mouth.

Nelson grimaced at the metallic tang against his tongue and at how the fingers in his hair tightened in warning as he tried to lean away. He relaxed in response, the barrel stroking over his tongue with each thrust. With nervous arousal twisting his gut, Gardner allowed his mouth to be used by the other man, gazing up into the Comedian's dark eyes that danced with a mixture of humor and arousal. Nelson wondered with more than a little concern if the gun was loaded. With the kind of man Blake was, it wouldn't surprise him if this were the case. Gardner almost didn't want to admit to himself how hard it made him to be so close to danger, that by allowing this he placed himself at the mercy of a man who had none.

Blake watched Nelson's cheeks hollow as he sucked on the barrel of the gun. His tongue snuck out to wet his lips, leather pants tenting as blood rushed downward. Blake pulled the weapon from Nelson's mouth briefly, wiping saliva across his lips with it until they glistened faintly in the lamplight before plunging back in.

Soon there was a flash of teeth as Eddie grinned, his finger twitching on the trigger. Noticing the movement, Gardner's eyes widened as he instinctively tried to jerk away, but fingers twisted cruelly in blond hair to hold him fast. He had time to gaze up pleadingly into the other man's eyes before Blake pulled the trigger back. Nelson's heart leapt into his throat in the seconds before the loud click of an empty chamber rang in his ears. Blake's body began to shake with howling laughter as Gardner frowned up at him.

"Almost pissed yourself, didn't you?" Blake managed to say as his laughter faded. Nelson's heart was still hammering in his chest when Eddie tossed the gun onto a nearby table where it skidded to a stop. The smell of leather soon filled Gardner's nostrils as he was pulled close.

"Not as good as the real thing, is it?" the Comedian asked, and as stiff flesh was pushed past his lips, Nelson couldn't help but agree.

 

End


End file.
